Vampires
Types of Vampire Born - You can be born a vampire if both of your parents are vampires. After being born, a baby vamp ages rapidly (physically, and mentally) until they appear the age of thirteen, then they age normally until around 25-35 years old, when aging stops. Female vampires can only have 1-2 vampire births in their entire lifetime. A vampire is born with a faint heartbeat, which beats once every five minutes; once they stop aging their heart also stops beating. Many born vampires like to think, and call themselves pureblood. Many consider blooded vampires as lesser. Rapid ageing is 3 month to 1 human year. Example: 12 months after birth, a vampire would appear around four years old. --- If you need help with aging just PM me. Blooded - The other way is to become a vampire by being turned or what most vampires call blooded. This requires the vampire to drain a person of their blood until they are near death, and then to feed or inject their own vampire blood into the victim. It is a 50/50 chance that the victim survives the change and becomes a vampire. Once someone becomes a vampire, their heart no longer beats and their ageing stops. It is against vampire and supernatural law to blood someone under the age of eighteen. Diet A diet of fresh blood is necessary for a vampire to survive. The type of blood the vampire drinks depends on the vampire. Human blood will make them the strongest, and is the only thing that can satisfy the hunger. After biting and feeding from a human, a vampire typically manipulates the human’s memory into forgetting, and the fang marks heal in less than five minutes. To manipulate someone’s memory requires vampire venom, so mind manipulation only works after being bitten, and has to be done with the venom in their systems...so with-in about 4-8 hours. The use of blood bags is becoming more common as of the last decade. Vampires can live off animal blood too, but it’s the equivalent of a human living of vitamins, and protein powder. Animal blood taste like cardboard, chalk, or bitter medications like NyQuil. The only way to determine whether or not someone is a vampire is when they are feeding - their eyes turn sort of red/violet color, and their fangs come out. Although blood is required to survive, vampires can eat and drink normal foods as long as they have a healthy diet of blood. Racial Traits Vampires have heightened strength, speed, sight, smell, taste, and hearing. Vampires are not bothered by garlic, holy water, or silver. They are mostly immortal, as in they can live forever, as long as they aren’t killed. They do not have to sleep as much as humans do, in fact vampires only really need to sleep about thirty hours a month. To kill a vampire you must decapitate them, burn them to ash, or stake/inject them through the heart with Hemlock poison. Sunlight can hurt vampires, causing their skin to burn. Direct exposure for too long (about two hours) will result in death, the body burning away and turning to ash. - Witches can charm things like jewelry to combat this vamp weakness. Daylight Charms: With the help of witches’ magic, vampires can go out in the sun through the use of a charmed object. This item it typically a piece of jewelry. No matter the item, it has to be worn by the vampire at all times to be immune to the sun. Some more tricky witches charm things like lotions, so a vampire has to keep coming back and pay for more. It is more common in Asia for tattoo ink to be charmed and then the vampire tattooed, though tattoo wear off every three years or so. They cannot enter someone’s home without an invitation. It is physically impossible. Nature Vampires have the capacity to be extremely feral, predatory creatures, and can be more beast-like and savage than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back when provoked, baring their fangs as a sign of aggression when faced by a threat. Despite their nature, vampires are also capable of human emotions, such as compassion, love, and self-control. However, it's in a vampire's nature to be violent, and no matter what their morality or kindness, they will almost always resort to such acts if it's necessary for their survival. Blooded Vampires naturally are more human-like in their behaviors and actions. Vampires experience sensations and feelings much more intensely than humans, and as a result, Blooded Vamps have a much more difficult time controlling their emotions. Vampires have a coping mechanism, the process is similar to "flicking a switch," which essentially numbs their emotions and disables their ability to be empathetic, allowing them to shut out painful feelings such as guilt, grief, shame, and sadness and turning off the part of them that makes them ashamed of their actions. This ability is basically considered turning ones humanity and morals off. It is ill advised, and both Born and Blooded vampires do not use this ability, as once the switch is flicked, it is extremely hard to change it back. Behavior Many vampires are nomads of sorts who periodically move around from place to place to make sure their immortality and lack of aging do not lead to their exposure as vampires to the general public. Some attempt to take on identities within the human world and exist alongside humans, while others enjoy living among humans anonymously without making human attachments and instead choosing to travel to new places for a change in scenery whenever the urge strikes them. Category:Races